wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Arca Titron
Arca Titron is a Corpus hammer with high damage and critical status chance but suffers in speed. Kills with the weapon grant the Slam Capacitor buff, increasing the damage of the next Slam Attack while also applying an proc. Arca Titron is a part of the Arca weapons series, which includes the Arca Scisco pistol and Arca Plasmor shotgun. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all melee weapons. **Second highest damage of all melee weapons – effective against shields. *Very high critical and status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance with 3 of the following: , , , or . *Kills with the weapon grant the Slam Capacitor buff, increasing the damage of the next Slam Attack by 100% and stacks up to 10 times. The Slam Capacitor attack also releases a large electric discharge, increasing its range and applying a guaranteed proc. *Innate and polarity. *Stance polarity matches . Disadvantages: *No damage – less effective against armor. *Lowest attack speed of all hammer weapons. Notes *Slam Capacitor charges have a 20 second duration. After said time all unused charges will disperse. **Each successive kill with the Titron will add an additional charge and refresh the duration. **Up to 10 charges can be collected. *Melee combos in both stances for Hammers have built-in slam attacks which will consume charges. This is most noticeable with the stance. *Kills made with slam attacks do not grant Slam Capacitor charges. Tips *The weapon's high and good damage makes it effective against the Corpus, with the high damage tearing away at shields while procs bleed enemies through the shields. The attack speed is rather low however, which will require a heavy boost in attack speed to take advantage of stacking slash procs and impact staggers. *The Smashing Fury combo on 's first Slam attack will not use up Slam Capacitor charges, but will gain the bonuses. This can allow you to utilize the 10-charge Electricity effect without expending charges. The final Slam attack in that combo however will consume charges. * can be used to increase the slam attack damage by a further 200%. (Unsure if applies before or after Slam Capacitor charges) *Wukong's augment for his Iron Jab ability can be used to further increase slam damage. *The weapon can easily reach 100% status with dual stats or near 100% with just a couple, which can make Gas damage fairly effective due to the high base damage of the weapon, further boosted by getting a slam attack gas proc after obtaining 10 capacitor charges. *Because of its low attack speed, is not recommended to be used with this weapon. on the other hand is highly recommended to take advantage of the weapon's relatively high critical chance. Media ArcaTitronCodex.png|Arca Titron in Codex. WARFRAME - Arca Titron New Best Hammer (?) Using Wukong To Boost Arca Titron (Warframe) Warframe - Arca Titron - 2 Forma Shattering Storm Build Warframe - ARCA TITRON - SlaMaLaMa Capacitor Builds and more Patch History *Tweaked the Arca Titron’s handle to be longer. *Added. }} See also *Arca Plasmor *Arca Scisco Category:Update 21 Category:Corpus